Trust in Kato
by PeechTao -Ezra Cross
Summary: Kato gets to do it all, plan the mission, arrange with the cops, and do the research on the recent serial killer, Britt is trapped in the office with a beast of a paper issue. now Britt's life's on the line. is Kato's plan sound? NEW CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**yup another one. enjoy. i own my characters only. will rent them out for cookies and credit. thanks!**

**Trust in Kato**

**Book 8**

**By Peech Tao**

If I had any notion my day would end up in a trash dump at the lower east end I may not have put my mask on at all. I cursed Kato out a little for keeping me out of the loop (for once). Usually he was pretty open about the insane places we ended up shaking down, but this was different. Much different. This was downright deadly.

I think I've said that maybe six times before.

Ok, so maybe it wasn't as awful as the other times, but it was still pretty darn bad. When you think about it, going to a dump is like number one on the list of places you never want to visit recreationally. Number two may have been a nursery, or a day care center. I saw Toy Story 3, I know what it's like at both.

I was squatting down behind a hill of garbage cleverly disguised as a grassy knoll. Beyond a relatively smaller (about six foot) knob of trash covered grass was my target. Kato was stationed directly at my one-o-clock in a trench dug into the mountain of garbage. At least I was a little better off than he was, but this was his plan I was working with.

Did I say already how much I didn't like it?

Well, I didn't.

Again.

I dug the toes of my black boots into the hill before me the pulled myself up to get a look at the small metal trailer across from me. The inside light was on. A black shadow of a head and shoulders passed by the window occasionally. My sniper rifle was already set and waiting for me to fire if necessary. My Hornet Sting was sitting beside it telescoped out to its full length. The plan was to both blow the door off and storm the place or sniper the man dead. It all depended on Kato and what he could find out about the occupants inside. The last thing I needed to do was shoot the woman we were here to save.

(:):(:)

I was sitting on the floor of my office with my pug named Elvis in my lap. I was tired. I didn't feel like being an editor right now. All I wanted to do was smash my nose up against that cute little scrunched up face and try to ignore Casey who was sitting at my desk with a strained look on her face. She was just as tired as I was. I knew we were having a late nighter at past eleven already. It wasn't either of our fault. One of my ex-news writers paid a pimp for his life story about selling girls to the local state officials of California, even naming the governor in his illegal operations.

And then it turned out the entire thing was some guy's fifteen minutes in the lime light.

Casey and I had been working on retractions for the past eighteen hours. Rephrasing, refilling out a proper letter from the editor to explain the situation to the fullest without really implying anything other than the fact that the news writer was fired and the story was false. Case closed. But Lenore was well aware a story foul up like this could sink a paper, especially an independently owned and operated one like mine. She was doing a remarkable job keeping us in the right legal sense. After what was literally hours of joint work, her ledger slid closed. She pushed the computer keyboard away and stretched her back. I was looking her way.

"Done? So soon?"

Her smile was genuine and tired all at once. "That should be it, Mr. Reid. The document's already sent off to the legal department for proofing and the editorial will be printed in the morning. If that's all?"

I released Elvis from my hold. He trotted over to her with that butt wiggle and loved across her legs. She gave him an ear scratch. A dog was good for the office. Especially one as awesome as him. I planned to have a take-your-dog-to-work-day.

"That should be all, Miss Case. Thanks for the hard work."

She walked passed me, carrying her heels in one hand. She'd lost them hours ago when they had long overstayed their use. On her way by, she trailed a hand along my shoulder. "Get some sleep." Lenore said.

I agreed. "Yeah. Wish I could. Kato and I have a job."

"Tonight?" she asked.

I got to my feet, grabbing my sport coat off a hook by the door. Elvis followed behind us. I tucked my arm around hers in a purely friendly way. I knew that's how she saw it because she was objecting nor was she trying to taze me. What a nice change.

"Don't have a choice. Got the call from BJ, it has to be now or never. Another girl was taken."

Her face fell away from mine. She held my arm a little harder. "That makes fifteen."

"Eighteen." I corrected. At her terrified look I explained. "Found two more bodies."

She didn't point out my bad math."It's just terrible."

"Kato's been doing research for the past three days while I've been managing my sinking ship. He's got a pretty good lead as to what this serial killer has been up to. Hopefully tonight will be the last of it."

"Do you think the girl's still alive?"

I bit my lip. "We're hoping for the best."

(:):(:)

I checked the scope of my sniper rifle. The shades were still drawn over the windows. I was waiting for even the smallest opportunity to see the face that went with the picture in my hands. If Kato's surveillance was sound, and BJ's hunch was correct, this person was hiding out in the dump. He was using the only thing all eighteen victims had in common and that was the local waste management service. Each home was invaded at the same time of day- during trash pickup. The girls were probably loaded into the back of the trash truck and hauled off to this sadistic tycoon's personal play yard. When he was done with them, the bodies were dumped all over town. The way the timing was going, it was probable that the living and the dead often shared the same ride at the same time.

Now that was just plane gross.

BJ had done all he could to find this guy and when he did find him, he had no evidence to hold him. That day another woman went missing.

BJ knew his hands were tied so he called us.

"_Hornet? Do you see him?"_

I tapped the mic in my ear. "Got it."

"_Clear shot?"_

"Can't tell if its victim or killer." I admitted, squinting through the lens. "I'm moving in for a closer look."

"_Ok. Careful."_

"Got me covered?"

"_Got you."_

I didn't have to ask how even though I really really wanted to. I mounted my small hill, heading up and over then down to the exposed plot of land right in front of the trailer. One window faced me, the same one I'd been trying to shoot through for the past hour. I was gambling that the guy was not planning on opening that window any time soon. I rushed forward through the open landscape and pressed flat against the side of the trailer. In the back of my mind, I was analyzing the strength and caliber it would take to shoot through the wall. It wouldn't take more than a pea shooter. Good thing my jacket and vest were bullet proof.

Thanks Kato!

"_Hornet, I can hardly see you. Keep to the right."_

I made the adjustment.

"_No, no, my right. Your left!"_

I rolled my eyes and moved again. I was beside the door. There was the smallest of windows at the top of a metal staircase I was sure would alert to my presence. I decided to go for the side window instead.

In so small a space the sniper rifle was relatively useless. I kept the Hornet Sting in my hand as I tiptoed and eased up to the dingy glass.

A sliver of view was available.

A television, hooked on the local news network.

The arm of a brown sofa. Part of an end table. Lamp.

The other end of the window offered the same small view. I ducked beneath the frame and moved to it. Then I stood up again and looked in.

This time I saw what appeared to be a makeshift kitchen. There was a plastic table with a bare light bulb hanging over it. But what drew my attention most was the half naked body duck taped and lying on the table top.

A black shadow ghosted in front of my view, blocking it out. I dropped to a crouch instantly.

"_You all right? What did you see?"_ Kato's voice had fallen dramatically. It was difficult to hear him.

"He's got her." I said, equally silent.

"_Can you get him?"_

I glanced up. The shadow was still at the window. I couldn't stand without revealing myself.

"Kato, I need you to swing around to the other side of the trailer and give me a distraction. I got to get this girl out of here before—"

A blood curdling scream ripped through the air. The isolation provided the direct knowledge that no one was coming to the poor woman's rescue. No one but Kato and me. so, our plans got a little bumped up. I couldn't wait for Kato to get into a better position. I had to act now or she would not have another chance. I did the only thing I could think of and destroyed the window.

(:):(:)

"Glenda? Its Britt, listen, do me a favor and stay out of the house tomorrow morning. I know it doesn't make any sense, but do me that favor."

The voice on the other line was quiet for a few moments. Then: "_They were from my area weren't they?"_

Everyone heard about the abductions, the murders. The biggest serial killer to hit L.A. since the Wild West gold rush.

"Not exactly, but they have a lot of things in common with your place. Now, promise me."

"_Sure, Britt."_

My heart settled some in my chest. Beside me, Kato too seemed relieved. "Good. Now, listen, we are going to try to get this guy. Tonight. I need—"

"_Should I be at the office? In case of the worst?" _

I had to smile at her good will. It wasn't that she wanted anything to happen to us, she was simply trying to be helpful.

"No, that isn't necessary. If we need you, I'll call. Like always. I just wanted to keep you informed is all. Please, stay out of the house."

"_I will. I promise."_

"Good."

I hung up the phone, leaving it on the seat beside us. Kato was dressed in his black chauffer's garb with black and white gloves and domino mask. I too was ready as The Green Hornet. The Black Beauty was riding smooth, as always. This slight normalcy helped settle my jumping nerves. Two years as The Hornet, and still I found myself getting butterflies before big cases like this. A talk with my veterinarian girlfriend helped allay my rising fears. She was used to calls like this. Little tips of where to go and what not to do. I thanked Kato for this one.

I couldn't help placing the call. Sometimes I just got a feeling that told me to watch my butt or in about an hour flying monkeys were going to gnaw on my carcass. Kato catered to me when these feelings struck up. Much too often I was right.

"Sure, Britt. I know how nice Miss Owens is. Would be bad if something happened to her. Couldn't forgive myself for it."

"You're sure this is how our guy is operating? Through the trash pickers?"

"Positive." Kato said. I knew he meant it. "I traced all the different murder locations out. Everyone had something in common. They were single. Living alone. All on the same trash truck line. Same trash picker. The first body was found at the dump. The second a little further away. The third out of town. Parker is sure it is all the same person but the cops are not willing to admit a serial killer yet."

"That's why he brought us in." I surmised.

Kato nodded.

"And this truck driver is the same picker for Glenda's block?"

Another affirmative.

My heart beat a little faster. To think how close she came to another single woman statistic. I gave him a friendly nudge with my fist. "Hey, thanks for letting me tip her off."

"It's ok. If we die tonight, it will keep her safe in the morning. But I have already had her staying at a friend's place off the route for the past three days, right after I started making the link."

"Kato, did I just call my girlfriend for nothing?"

"Not for nothing. It was nice to hear her. And I bet she make you feel better."

I had to grin. "Yeah. She did."

* * *

i totally did not plan this book, it was birthed at sometime around midnight lastnight and here it is. next chapter will be up soon!

please review! if you don't, then you're not allowed to have a new chapter! muhahahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, so i actually changed the book number on all of my books. apparently i miss counted and actually have written 8 green hornet books and not seven. whoopsi. **

**thanks for all the reviews! heres the new chapter for everyone:)**

**Trust in Kato**

**Book 8**

**By Peech Tao**

This was someone's girlfriend. Some poor man's daughter. Some mother's child. And she was duck taped across bear flesh to a plastic table top. Her mouth had been gagged, but it looked as if she had worked it out of her mouth enough to offer up the scream that sprang me into action. I crushed the window, grabbed the sill with my gloved hands, and thrust myself through the opening. I was met with the beast of a man who had been the prey of Kato's hunting. Now, he was mine.

My Hornet Sting was still telescoped out in my hand. I swung for his head and received a satisfying crack of metal on bone. He ducked under my backhanded return and bulldozed me into a glass top coffee table beside the couch. The two of us crashed through it.

Kato was standing over me in a flash. I knew he was fast but, God, he was really fast! He grabbed the man about his shoulders and flipped him over backwards and off of me. I left the murderer to his capable hands and rushed for the victim.

She was topless, wearing nothing but a pair of superman panties I thought were tastefully cute. I tried to ignore the sight overall and stripped my jacket to cover her up. She was still screaming her lungs out like any good girl should at the prospect of behind kidnapped and then assaulted, and then coming to face with the notorious Green Hornet. I let her scream.

"Hornet!"

I turned around in time to see what appeared to be a nine-iron on a collision course with my head. I ducked under the swing, came forward, and up with my fist until the man was dazed and confused. He stumbled left where Kato was ready. My monkey-like chauffer launched into a vertical jump and spun the man's head sideways with a well-established kick.

Creepo was down for the count.

Kato looked incredibly pleased with himself. "Hey, not the most perfect plan but it worked."

I nodded. "Sure, you did great. Good intel. Got the perp. Not bad for your first job I got to hand it to you." My praise was genuine. It was good to know, and have the affirmation, that I could ignore my Green Hornet duties for a few days and leave business in Kato's capable hands. He found this place himself, found the body connection, gave us a good timeline, and even lined up with Parker to inform the cops when to bust in and raid the place. Not bad at all.

"When the cops showing?"

"Another five minutes."

"Give me a hand then." I was already working on the duck tape bindings. My knife was in one hand, gently slicing back a few strips at a time. I didn't remove the tape from the girl's skin. I'd leave that for the doctors.

Kato was working on the opposite side of the table doing the same thing as me.

The girl was still screaming, only now she was crying manically too. At some point I had to say enough was enough. I held her face in my hands.

"Hey, easy! I can't even here myself think. The cops'll be here in a few minutes and we promise not to do anything to you. Right?"

Kato gave a swift yes and kept working. It wasn't easy, she was literally duck taped to this thing from the neck down. When you at last thought she was clear some random strip would remind you otherwise. At last she came free, like a fly extracted from a piece of fly paper. And she had finished screaming and freaking out.

"Grab the car." I told Kato. He quickly rushed off to get it.

I adjusted my green overcoat on the woman. I pulled it around and let her hold the front closed over her body. I wondered if she would want to go around and look for her clothes. The way she was shaking, I sort of doubted it. I just wanted to get her out of this place.

With her supported under my arm, I brought the girl down the stairs and out into the front yard. Well, that is if you could call it a yard. More than anything it was a dirty access way. Three more minutes and the cops should come rolling to the rescue.

"So, I thought, I thought you were some big bad guy." The small voice asked.

I shrugged. "Don't think I'm evil."

The edge in my voice was enough to send the girl running. Her eyes were wide and full of terror. That was more like it.

"What are you going to do with me?" she whispered, terrified.

"Me?" Her body was trembling. I pulled her half willingly toward where the Black Beauty was hiding. "Nothing."

She stopped trembling. "What?"

My voice was still low and forceful. She was frightened already, but I needed that fear to hold up. "I own this town. Get it? I don't take kindly to some sicko freelancing on girls in my town. Bad for business. Gets the cops all worked up and looking for someone to pin it all on. I may be a viscous crime lord, but I am no killer."

"Not a killer." She repeated. I think the ordeal was getting to her. She became glassy eyed.

"No. I'm not. And I hate guys that take advantage of innocent girls like this."

"Ladies man." She whispered.

"Something like that."

"What are you going to do with me?"

In the distance I heard the soft purr of the Black Beauty coming to life. It wouldn't be long before Kato pulled along behind the wall of overwhelming garbage. We were walking toward there already. He had to go about half a mile out of his way to get to the small access road directly in front of the trailer. That meant we had a small hike on our hands. But it was worth it overall.

"You don't think—will they be back?"

I stopped and looked at the woman. "What did you say?"

"The others." She clarified, her voice small, still worried I may change my mind and hurt her.

"What others?" I asked. My voice was harsh and she shied away from me.

As an answer to my question the access road was suddenly bathed in light. Two head lights rushed closer. A thick hand laid on a truck horn. A garbage truck.

(:):(:)

I should have known this was all too easy. I should have known something would go wrong. I had completely ignored that little feeling that says danger approacheth, get thee out of thy way! I swear, it sounded just like that too. So while I was enjoying a moment of what-the-crap just happened, I remained aware of my surroundings.

Here's what I gathered:

Kato made one big mistake. He completely forgot the fact that bad guys nowadays usually work together.

It takes more than one guy to operate a garbage truck, especially one that's going around town while stealing random girls.

Those cohorts are currently driving toward me about to roll me into a pancake.

"Get behind there!" I ordered. The woman rushed off in bare feet and trench coat. I got out of the way just soon enough myself to avoid disaster. I flipped out the Hornet Sting and aimed for the back axel as the garbage truck barreled past me. In a shower of sparks and explosive energy, the axel sheered in half. The truck toppled to its side and crashed into the mountain of grass covered trash.

"Stay down!" I shouted to the girl as she attempted to lift up and look.

About four seconds later, I was being peppered with gun shots. The closest cover I had was the ratty stair case to the trailer. I went for it and with one swift kick I knocked it onto its side and braced my back against what was once its metal landing. The vest of my shirt was bullet proof. If I didn't get shot in the shoulder, which happened rather often, I'd be just fine.

Across from me I could just see the tail of my jacket hiding behind the smaller hill across from me. Then a flash of black. Kato.

I knew his back up would be perfectly placed. I jumped out of my hiding place and rushed the cab of the garbage truck. Kato was mounting the side of the hill and rushing parallel to me. The three men had no time to decide on a target. Kato leaped onto the side of the cab and dragged the first man out by the back of his neck. I barreled through one of my own, grabbing the muzzle of his gun and pulling him off balance. He fell forward into my fist and hit the gravel.

Kato was on the side of the cab at first. He struggled against one man, and then was thrown off balance by a hand pushing through the windshield and grabbing his ankle. I saw Kato go off balance. Now that was rare. What's worse is he was so thrown off he fell over sideways and hit the ground. Once there, he was tackled by two men with guns.

Perfect.

I jumped into the fray, picking one man up and throwing him a good distance before dragging the other man off. He was firing his gun as I grabbed him. I was lucky he didn't shoot my foot the way he was carrying on. I pushed my fist through his jaw. He cocked mine with an elbow. I kneed him in the side and kicked him through the broken windshield into the garbage truck's cab.

That's when Kato's other assailant rammed me In the gut and drug me to the ground. I tucked my feet under his stomach and launched him.

Kato wasn't moving.

I had only a second to get back to my feet. Enough time to run over to my fallen companion and brace my body over his before the guy let off a string of bullets that surrounded us. I heard Kato moan. Well, at least he wasn't dead.

The man had a good position just fifty feet from us. He was also packing a semi automatic rifle with a large enough ammo pack to keep me from being safe for long.

"What are you doing on me?" Kato suddenly said.

"Saving your life, now shut up." I shouted.

I tucked my head in and covered up with my gloved hands. I tried to remember how many rounds were left in the gun. It was a little difficult to think just at this time. I couldn't quite imagine why. So when I heard the slight pause in gunfire I did the only thing I could come up with. I stood up and rushed the guy again. Or at least I thought about doing that.

The gunshot stopped me.

(:):(:)

Have you ever done a little inside dance when you realized that for the first time in a long time you weren't the one shot in a serious gun battle when you here only partly covered in a bullet proof vest? Maybe you haven't, but I have. And I was actually doing that right now. That and watching Kato limp back to the car, taking care of the damsel, and coming to terms with the fact that the poor and sickly girl had just killed a man to save The Green Hornet.

"That was a dangerous thing you just did." I said, standing over her.

"I used to live on a ranch. Not hard to shoot, not with a scope like this." She handed me the sniper rifle I had left on the small hill. "I owed you."

"And now we're even?" my voice was still hard.

"I just wanted to thank you." She said quietly.

I nodded a little. The sound of police cars were starting to make themselves known. I had less than two minutes before the cops started swarming this place.

Kato honked the horn once.

"You coming with us? Or are you going to wait for the cops?"

"I—uh—I guess I'll wait."

"In that case I'll need my coat back." I told her.

There was a wash of horror across her face. But it was gone almost as quick as it came. I knew she was virtually naked under that thing, but I couldn't let the cops get a hold of it and all the DNA that went along. I held up a finger, jogged back to the redneck garbage driver and stripped the first thing I could find off. Then I brought it back to her. So what if a plaid button down sweaty shirt wasn't as good as my perfectly pressed and bullet proof jacket. But it was something. Another honk from Kato had me saying my quick good bye.

"Thanks." She said. "Really. Thanks."

I patted her face. "Stay out of trouble." I said. Then I got into the Black Beauty and the both of us rolled out.

As the shape of the victim faded away in the rearview mirror, I focused on my injured little Kato. He didn't look too bad off. But I just had to ask with my own hopeful little voice.

"You need to go to the vet? I'd be happy to call it in."

Kato grinned a little. "Much as I think you would like that. No. I think I am ok."

"You sure? No like subdermal hippopotamus hanging out in there? I don't want to lose my blue wombat to something completely curable."

"If I knew the right way to say what you just said I would correct you." He replied.

"You want me to drive?"

"No."

(:):(:)

A beam of light was resting directly over my eyes. It was not uncomfortable, just surprising. I knew what it meant. I knew I was in my bed. I knew I was in my bed at Britt Reid's place and I was facing the window on the left side of the bed when I usually sleep on the right. I knew by the snoring on my right that Elvis was setting up shop beside me sleeping away the morning. What I did not know was how I got here. When here is.

I thought back.

I knew Britt and I had saved a girl from a garbage facility. It was at the intersection of Pomona and Sand Gabriel. BJ Parker had me working a case on eighteen girls missing and murdered in the past three weeks. It was bad.

I knew it was time to get The Green Hornet involved. The hardest part was getting Britt to have time to put into it. He was busy with his editorial.

I got him to at last.

Knocked out. I remember that. That and Britt saving me. Beyond that, wǒ bù zhīdào.

Then came the smell of coffee.

"Morning!" Britt exclaimed as the door to my room opened. He came rushing in carrying a tray of breakfast food and a cup of coffee.

"Hǎojiǔ bújiàn." I replied. That phrase he at least new. It was sort of a simple hello.

He forgot what it meant.

"Huh? You're speaking Japanese." He said, setting the tray down.

"Mandarin." I corrected for maybe the thousandth time.

"Whatever." He said. "Oh, hey look, I got the coffee machine to work!" Britt was all excitement like an _er tong_ with a new toy. I know he has yet to get the coffee machine to work. I was somewhat frightened by the prospect of his breakfast.

He held the cup out for me. I took it. Elvis was now sitting up awake to watch my reaction. I stared down into the cup and realized he had even made his own poor attempt at a leaf. It looked like a foot. But the taste was actually not that terrible. I grinned. "_Bù__lài__. _Not bad."

Britt was, how you say, gippy?

"Since you were dead on your feet last night I got you into bed, Elvis here kept an eye out to make sure you didn't die, and Glenda even stopped by for a house call. She said you were ok. So I figured you'd live. It hasn't been long. Just a few hours since you passed out. Have something to eat."

I looked at the food and picked at a few pieces of sliced fruit. "Thanks, Britt. This is a nice switch."

"It is, isn't it?" Britt said with a grin. "So, you did a fantastic job. Honestly. Until you completely forgot the fact that no garbage guys ever go out alone to pick up trash."

I wanted to shout something at him, but he didn't let me.

"But, I didn't think of it either. We're both lucky. Parker called, he got the case wrapped up tight. And the girl didn't even mention us coming to the rescue. Eventually it may get out, but we are good for now. So," he stood up off the bed and clapped his hands together. "You get the day off. You did good, Kato, honest. I have to get to the office for a press interview. Apparently my editorial didn't do too bad either." He handed over the morning paper. His editorial retraction of the prostitute ring made the front page. Then again I am not sure why that surprised me. He owned the paper.

"So, enjoy. I'll call you later to check up on you. Elvis you hanging here?"

The pug looked up, snuffed the air and sat back down.

"Oh, I see how it is. He feeds you from the table doesn't he?"

I smiled a little and rubbed Elvis's head.

"Thanks, Britt." I said.

"Sure. But like I told you already, the two of us need a vacation. Seriously. So spend the next forty eight hours thinking of where you want to go. I don't care if it's Vegas or Alaska at this point. But you and me need to get out of town for a little while. Like bros. I'll get some time off from my incredibly hot and awesome Dr. Veterinarian and you can do whatever it is you do to cool off."

Usually that was working on cars in the garage, but I didn't tell him that. I just nodded, happy for the time off and the promise of a future trip somewhere far away. "Sure. Whatever you say. I'll get on that."

"But first, eat breakfast and sleep in!" He ordered. "I got to get to the office. See you later!"

The door slid shut.

I sat back in the bed, wondering over my good fortune.

I thought about where we would go.

I wondered what Britt did with Glenda all alone in the house last night.

Then I got disgusted and turned my mind to other things.

"Some images are best left out of the mind, huh Elvis?" I said. The dog picked up one ear. I thought it was cute. So I gave him half of my eggs. "And I guess I have to start looking for dog allowing hotels too."

* * *

well, there's the end. please review and tell me how you liked it! any Kato vocal mystakes are intentional, sorry if they annoy you. i love to think he has a slight flaw. if you copy and paste the pinyin mandarin phrases into google, you should get a translation if you really want them.

again, please review!


End file.
